


Alternative Scenes to the Kill at Koorlea Raid

by Tanda



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanda/pseuds/Tanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If did not Dietrich pass by, but Troy and Hitch discovered? Maybe, approximately so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Scenes to the Kill at Koorlea Raid

As ordered, Dietrich turned and began to walk towards the mansion. He disliked this task, as well as some other orders that he got sometimes. Such orders had been more frequent lately.

Not passing a hundred meters, the Hauptmann stopped, analysing the strange feeling rising up. He was hardly able to explain it, but he was almost sure that Sergeant Troy was somewhere alongside. They met so often that it seemed they were linked as opponents by an invisible thread, and that thread sometimes gave a tug that let him know as much.

Dietrich was so sure that he began to study the area around him very attentively. Finding nothing, he wanted to turn and examine a steep slope, but changed his mind. Looking to the right toward a guard post, the Hauptmann checked whether the sentries were looking his way. Then he stepped back, so that the bushes growing on the slope hid him from the casual gaze of sentries, and under his breath said: "Sergeant Troy? I'm sure you can hear me."

Troy, hugging the slope less than two meters from Dietrich, breathed out with a hiss. He wasn't surprised at Dietrich's words, as he quite often felt the presence of the Hauptmann without seeing him. That invisible thread linking opponents worked on both sides. Meeting Hitch's amazed eyes, Troy only shrugged.

"I not only hear but also see you, Captain," he answered just as quietly, remembering the sentries.

"So I thought." Dietrich hemmed. "Do you intend to kill Koenig?"

"No," Troy cut him off. "I intend to deliver him alive, so that he can account to the court for how he treats prisoners. He..."

"I know," the Hauptmann interrupted him. "I... saw. But your plan is madness. How did your command ever go along with it?"

Troy mumbled something, noticeably blushing. Hitch snorted distinctly.

"Obviously, your command is not aware of this operation," Dietrich remarked maliciously.

"What does it matter?" the sergeant snarled. "Well, for once you're here and aware - what now? Will you try to grab us? Take into account that I'll have time to fire first, and then a sniper will kill Koenig."

Dietrich started slightly at the idea that a sniper could in this moment draw a bead on him.

"Sergeant... as I said already, I have seen the way Koenig treats prisoners. He probably learned it at the Eastern front." And after a pause, he added, "I did everything that I am required to do to guard the general. If you manage to get past the sentry posts and act on your plan - I will have to make an effort to stop you. But I don't intend to do it seriously."

Troy abruptly produced a rope. "You won't interfere with us?!"

Dietrich finally took the chance to turn his head - a little afraid that Troy would pull the trigger.

"No, Sergeant. Whatever happens, I won't get involved this time, even though it's my duty. It's lucky for you. If I had any other way to deal with the general..."


End file.
